My Homestuck
by Sofren Harken
Summary: My friends and I would have never suspected this to happen. We never new that trolls and SBURB could be real. But, they are. This is the story of My Homestuck. Rated T for language. Self Insert Story of myself and my friends. Don't like, don't read.
1. silverGarnetz

Hi. My name is Sofia. I am a devoted Homestuck Addict. Now if a week ago you had said that the troll universe was real and that there were troll versions of ourselves there, I would have agreed with you, because that's what I think. But to actually be CONTACTED by said alternate universe troll self, now that's different. Well, let me give you a little back up story before this starts.

Like I said before, my name is Sofia. Sofia Henderson to be exact. I love a number of things like horror movies and music. I enjoy drawing and occasionally writing as well. My best friends are Mateo, Eric, and Scott. Mateo and Eric are both Homestuck fans and I'm slowly converting Scott.

Life has been decent for the past 14 years of my life. I have never had many friends due to the weird aura I give off. Many think I'm insane to some extent and really, I just don't fit in with the usual crowd. I wear dark colors, but I'm not goth or emo. I like hard rock and metal music but sometimes enjoy the occasional pop song. I'm at the top of most of my classes and I rarely talk to anyone. Most of my talking is through the internet via Steam.

That's pretty much my life. So when I get a message on my Pesterchum account (a thing of which I haven't used in months due to it glitching and Steam being better) I, as I usually due, flip the fuck out and proceed to almost have a heart attack from surprise. I immediately respond to this person in the first way that comes to mind:

- silverGarnetz [SG] began trolling crazeeSpirit [CS] -  
>SG: ~Hello<br>CS: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW ARE YOU CONTACTING ME?  
>SG: ~Well that s not how I expected this to turn out<br>CS: Seriously, whoare you talking to me!  
>CS: I have random encounter turned off and I havent logged on her in months<br>SG: ~Well I have my ways  
>SG: ~Look who I am isnt important right now, the only thing that is important is that you, eric, mateo, and scott play this game before its to late.<p>

SilverGarnetz [SG] has sent file )(-ell_and_Heavven_and_Alterniia

CS: Why should I trust you? And why does this file have our patron troll's quirks in it?  
>SG: ~Youll see darling, youll seeee~~~~~<p>

- silverGarnetz [SG] ceased trolling crazeeSpirit [CS] -

Okay, what the fuck is going on?


	2. Set up

/_2 days later/_

I'm confused. The file that silverGarnetz girl sent me was just sitting on my desktop. I haven't opened it. I'm a bit scared of it actually. I mean the thing is fucking titled "Hell and Heaven and Alternia." Nothing good could come from that, in my opinion. I sighed as I decided to listen to some songs on Youtube to calm myself. Oooh, look a new MasterYorgi video!

I was in the middle of laughing at the joke in the video when my Steam chat came on screen. It was Eric.

Schrödinger's Cat: hey  
>~CrazeeXD: Sup bro<br>Schrödinger's Cat: did you get a mysterious message from some person on pesterchum named dualHellbringer that included a file called )(-ell_and_Heavven_and_  
>~CrazeeXD: Almost, my person was named silverGarnetz<br>~CrazeeXD: but pretty much yeah!  
>Schrödinger's Cat: have you opened the file?<br>~CrazeeXD: nope  
>Schrödinger's Cat: why?<br>~CrazeeXD: im scared of it  
>Schrödinger's Cat: ….<br>Schrödinger's Cat: I havent opened it either…  
>~CrazeeXD: she told me that you, me, scott and mateo are supposed to play this game<br>Schrödinger's Cat: well then….  
>Schrödinger's Cat: we should tell the others than….<br>~CrazeeXD: ill talk to Scott ad you talk to Mateo…. Kay?  
>Schrödinger's Cat: kay<p>

I sighed as I checked my friends list and saw that he was on and not in a game. Good. This made things easy.

~CrazeeXD: hey bro  
>Patch: Sup<br>~CrazeeXD: nothing much I just need to ask you something…  
>~CrazeeXD: have you gotten messaged on pesterchum lately?<br>Patch: howd you know?  
>~CrazeeXD: cuz I got one to…<br>~CrazeeXD: did they give you anything during the log?  
>Patch: yeah, some file about heaven and hell…<br>~CrazeeXD: have you opened it?  
>Patch: no…<br>Patch: Why? Will it explode or something  
>~CrazeeXD: I have no fucking idea bro<br>~CrazeeXD: just hold on to it till I hear back from Eric  
>Patch: Aight<br>Patch: Something tells me not to delete it anyway…  
>~CrazeeXD: same here bro<br>~CrazeeXD: I'll get bac to ya in a sec Eric just responded…

I breathed a sigh of relief as I clicked on the tab to Eric's and my chat and quickly read over his findings. Well fuck, would you look at that. Mateo got one too from some guy named kamikazeMedic. Weird name. I clicked back to my conversation with Scott.

~CrazeeXD: back bro  
>Patch: what's the news?<br>~CrazeeXD: Well it seems Teo got one to  
>~CrazeeXD: idont like to think about to outcome of this but<br>Patch: We have to play the game then  
>~CrazeeXD: you took the words straight from my mouth.<br>~CrazeeXD: We need to set up a time for all of us to open the file.  
>Patch: how bout Friday 7:00<br>~CrazeeXD: sounds good we just need to check with eric and teo  
>Patch: aight ill get potato head and you get eric<br>~CrazeeXD: tell me if he cant make it so we can set up a new time, if you don't respond ill take it as an affmitaive  
>~CrazeeXD: *affirmative<br>Patch: Aight

I quickly switched tabs again.

~CrazeeXD: dude, I think it would be best to open the file all at the same time  
>~CrazeeXD: can you open it Friday at 7 pm exactly?<br>Schrödinger's Cat: yea I can  
>~CrazeeXD: cool<br>~CrazeeXD: remember: FRIDAY AT EXACTLY 7:00 PM no sooner or later

I closed out the chat tab and waited up on the computer for an hour. There was no further response from Scott's and Mateo's accounts went offline around 11 pm like usual. Oh sweet merciful jegus. What the FUCK is going to happen…


	3. Prospit Dreamin'

A gold colored room surrounded me. The walls a bright and cheerful yellow. The room was set up exactly like my bedroom. A bed without a bed frame shoved into the corner, the sheets and covers barely hanging on it. A computer sat to the far right to the room, near where the door to my room would be. There was a small nightstand with a lamp next to my bed. Across the floor were scattered stuffed animals and old my little pony dolls. The clothes that were usually there were gone, as well as the shitty 40 year old TV and dresser that would be across from my bed.

There was a large, arch-like window just to the left of my computer. I noticed it had my old toy chest under it. As I stepped closer to the window, I noticed that my clothes were different. My usual sleeping ensemble, which is the last thing I remember wearing, was now a gold and pale purple outfit. It was very comfortable. I proceeded back to my mini-mission of seeing what was out the window. I climbed on to my chest and sat on my knees as I looked out. My eyes widened as I looked into the sky.

The sky was a pure blue, probably the clearest thing I had ever seen. The world below was an endless expanse of golden structures and roads. I could make out moving white dots down below as well. Looking back up at the sky I noticed that clouds had started to appear. They were large and beautiful, with swirling ends and a enticing fluffiness that made you wish you could have them as a pillow. Suddenly I noticed something _appearing _inside one of the nearest clouds. It was an image of…of… Holy motherfucking SHIT! IS THAT SCOTT AND MATEO? Why the fuck do they look so badass?

They were standing side by side. Both in awesome looking outfits. Mateo dressed in something the reminded me of the Medic in Team Fortress 2 with Assassin's Creed elements and Scott was dressed in a black hoodie and dark jeans. He also had on black and red converse and a black trench coat to top it all off. Mateo was holding a pair of pure black dagger-style blades in his hands and Scott was holding a pair of black and red Desert Eagles. He was firing them off at an unknown opponent while Mateo appeared to becovering him from behind, slashing at small black creatures that looked oddly familiar. I couldn't pinpoint were I had seen them before exactly.

The background behind them was on fire. Well it appeared to be anyway. The ground they were standing on looked like very rocky concrete. I saw some of the small black creatures slip on a loose piece of gravel. It was a bit comical, actually. Without notice, Scott was thrown by an unseen force, landing next to Mateo who promptly got knocked down as well because he accidentally got smacked by Scott when he was landing. The cloud disappeared from view, though, before I could see what hit him. I frowned at this. Why does stuff get cut off right before something good happens?

I disregarded my thoughts as I saw another cloud come forward. I saw Eric come to view in this one. He stood on top of what look like a rundown apartment building. The first thing noticed was his weapon, what appeared to be a high powered sniper rifle, strapped to his back. Next I saw his outfit. He wore a black hoodie with his zodiac sign, Gemini, on it. I giggled slightly as I remembered that his patron troll in Homestuck was Sollux. He also wore a pair of jeans and sneakers. He pulled his hood up and jumped off the side of the apartment building. I almost gasped before I realized that the building seemed to be buried almost completely underground, leaving just a small, eight foot drop to the ground. Once he jumped down he walked to the nearby cliff that the apartment was resting on and pulled his gun off his back. Without warning he started firing.

I was a little startled by the happy look on his face as he fired at unseen enemies. I had never really seen him like that. A noise from behind Eric made him jump and quickly turn around and start firing. He stopped abruptly, eyes wide before dropping the rifle. Right as the focus of the vision was changing to what he was firing at, the cloud disappeared, and I again cursed my luck.

Finally, a third cloud took it's place. I sat and waited for the image on it to appear. And it did. I saw what looked like someone in a Derse outfit. I couldn't make out who, because they had a hood on there shirt and it was pulled up, obscuring their face. They floated through the air quickly, knowing where they were going. They landed on top of a building right next to a Derse dreamers tower. They jumped and started to fly up to the window of the globe shaped room on top. Right before they entered the building, I saw them pull a switchblade out from their strife deck. I felt my eyes go wide before hearing a loud explosion like noise below. I looked down and saw the white dots, Prospians, scattering. Something smashed into the side of my head, and I fell to unconsciousness.

"Holy motherfuckin' shit, mah head…." I muttered as I sat up in my bed. I looked around after pulling my glasses on. Everything was normal again. What the fuck did I just dream? Was I on Prospit or something? No, I couldn't have been. For one, Prospit only exists in Homestuck and for two, my outfit was wrong. I'm sooo fucking confused. Things in that dream were just to weird. I looked at the time and sighed. 6:45 am, ugh, might as well get ready for school…


End file.
